Frustration
by greendaylegacy
Summary: James is tired. And horny. Also confused. Why won't Logan let him touch him?


A/N: Well, I did a Kames smut. Now for le Jagan~

Disclaimer: If I owned Big Time Rush, everybody would be gay, and they'd just be fucking. All the time.

Warnings: Homosex. Don't be pissy. Being gay can be good for everyone.

Frustrated

Logan and I had been 'together' for about six months.  
>'Being together' consisted of holding hands, sharing clothes and professing our love.<p>

That was all fine and dandy, but, shit, we could've accomplished that just being friends.

We hadn't even kissed yet.  
>And I'd had to rub out quite a few of my frustrations in the shower.<p>

I'd had enough of this bullshit.

While we sat in class, Logan paid attention to the teacher like the good little boy he was.  
>I, on the other hand, had plans to sabotage his perfect façade.<p>

I leaned forward and let my tongue graze the skin just under the collar of his shirt.  
>He slapped a hand over his mouth to keep quiet.<p>

"What's wrong, Logie?" I purred, trailing kisses down the nape of his neck.

"P-Please stop, James." He whispered back, trying to scoot forward as quietly as possible.

I put my hands on his hips to keep him from going anywhere.

"I can't, baby. You taste…" I pulled the back of his shirt down slightly and kissed each individual bump and ridge that I found. "You taste so good. I want more."

I sucked softly at his earlobe, smiling at the quiet squeak he gave.

He was shaking so hard that he could barely write.

It went on like that, and pretty soon I'd mapped out his neck and shoulders perfectly.  
>I'd been so caught up in my own devices, that I hadn't heard him crying quietly.<p>

"Logan, sweetheart, look at me." I murmured worriedly, turning his chair so that he faced me.

His brown eyes were full of tears as he did what I said.  
>My gut wrenched, and I reached out to cradle his face.<p>

"Baby, don't you like it when I touch you?" I asked softly, using my thumbs to catch his tears.

I wanted so badly to pull him into my arms, but we were already getting weird looks from some of the other groups.

Logan shrugged and hid his face in his hands.

"Don't hide your beautiful face from me, dork." I pressed my lips against his temple in hopes of soothing him.

It only seemed to make him cry harder.  
>Fuck this.<p>

There were several gasps and 'what the fucks' as I scooped Logan into my arms and walked out of the classroom.  
>Kendall's face was grave, and Carlos just looked confused as we passed the other half of our best friend quartet.<p>

Logan's crying escalated slightly now that we were out of the classroom and heading towards our hotel room.  
>Some of the guests stared as I walked past.<p>

I ignored them.

Finally, I shifted Logan so I could get to my key, and we were inside.  
>I sat on the couch, and adjusted so that he was curled up in my lap.<p>

"Now, will you tell me what's wrong, Logie? Please?" I whispered, rubbing slow circles on his back.

He didn't answer, just buried his face in my chest.

Sighing, I checked my phone to see the message that I'd gotten on the way up.

It was from Kendall.

_You scared him, _it read.

"Oh, Christ." I murmured, setting it on the side table and moving my sobbing boyfriend so that he straddled my lap. "Baby, look at me."

I pried his hands away from his face and stroked his cheeks.  
>His eyes were wide as he sniffled, twisting his hands.<p>

"I'm sorry I scared you like that. It's just…I love you, and I want to touch you and hold you and help you feel all the things that I can't put into words."

Logan bit his lip as tears welled up in those beautiful chocolate eyes again.  
>I panicked, and started to open my mouth.<p>

-Logan's POV-

"Shush. J-just give me a minute." I said softly, wiping at my eyes with the sleeve of my sweater.

I flinched when James' thumb began rubbing circles on my hip, and he took his hand away, hazel eyes confused but apologetic.

Oh, baby.

I sniffled a little bit and ran my hands through his hair tentatively, feeling his breath hitch.

"I'm sorry. Just…bad memories." I kissed the corner of his mouth shyly. "I _do _like it when you touch me. I just…remember things when you do it all of a sudden."

His eyebrows furrowed, and I continued my exploration, curving my hands over the muscles in his chest.

"What happened?" James asked, arching up into my caresses.

I began unbuttoning his shirt, pressing gentle kisses to each new stretch of skin.

"I had an abusive dad. I'll tell you more about it someday, but that's really all you need to know right now."

He looked down at me, his eyes flashing with anger.

I smiled sadly, nuzzling the hollow of his throat.  
>James was having a difficult time restraining himself, I noticed.<br>His hands were in fists at his sides.

"Let me touch you." He begged, resting his forehead against mine.

I took a deep breath and sat back. "Please."

James exhaled and picked me up, pressing his lips against mine.  
>In the next minute, I was being laid back on his bed.<br>My heart rate had picked back up, and I bit back the tears.

"Shh, it's alright. I will never, ever let anyone hurt you again." He reappeared between my legs, pushing himself up and scattering slow, soft kisses along my jaw.

I shuddered against him, whimpering softly when James lifted my shirt over my head.  
>He held my face in his hands, and pressed his lips against mine.<p>

-James' POV-

"Relax, my baby." I whispered between the kisses I trailed down Logan's jaw.

He just looked so afraid.  
>I pulled him into my arms.<p>

"_Logan._"

He rested his cheek against my chest.

"Let me love you, baby." I pleaded, burying my face in his dark hair and inhaling his scent.

We stayed like that for a good five minutes.  
>I didn't mind.<br>I was still reeling over the fact that Logan was here, in my arms.

After a while, he calmed down.

"J-just go slow, alright?" He whispered.

I nodded, kissing the tip of his nose. "I love you."

He gave that pleased, for-you-only smile of his.

"Show me."

I lay him back down, kissing him deeply until he was comfortable with the roaming touches of my fingers.  
>I began nipping and sucking down his chest, stopping momentarily to drag my tongue over each of his nipples and blow gently until they hardened.<br>My eyes flickered up to check and see if what I was doing was alright.  
>Logan's cheeks were flushing, and his breath was coming in pleasured little gasps.<br>He gazed back, eyelids fluttering when I moved lower.

"You're gorgeous, Logie." I murmured, kissing the trail of hair under his bellybutton.

He just dimpled, biting his lip when I tugged at the hem of his jeans with my teeth.

"Wait…James please wait." He gasped breathlessly.

I sat back, giving a soft groan of my own when he leaned forward and kissed my shoulder, making me shrug the rest of the way out of my button-down shirt.  
>Logan ravaged my chest with his mouth, making me moan.<p>

"Jesus Christ, Logan. Mm."

He beamed, and flopped back against the pillows like, 'okay, go ahead and do your thing.'

"So fucking cute." I chuckled, running my fingers over his hipbones.

He hummed shyly, arching his hips upwards and giving me doe eyes.

"Are you sure, babe? We don't have to go all the way tonight if you don't want to. I mean, we've gone way farther than we ever have before." I kissed the tips of his fingers and sighed.

"I want you to make me all yours, Jamie."

I swear, at that moment, I've never felt more love for anyone in my entire life than for this absolutely beautiful nineteen-year-old boy underneath me.  
>I leaned down to kiss Logan, kiss him softer and sweeter than I've kissed anyone else.<p>

"Thank you." I whispered between loving kisses.

He smiled again, his eyes following me as I settled between his legs and began undoing the front of his jeans.

-Logan's POV-

My fingers threaded in James' soft hair when he tugged away my boxers, kissing every inch of tender flesh around the place that needed to be touched most, but never actually putting his mouth on my aching hardness.  
>Christ, I'd been hard since he started kissing my neck in class.<br>I needed to feel him _now._

"James…Jamie _please._" I begged, arching my back and looking at him pleadingly.

He grinned and gave the tip a few kitten-licks, causing me to whine softly as pleasure shot through my body.

"Quit _teasing_, baby."

James shrugged and took me in his mouth, sucking expertly.  
>I bit back a moan and tried not to buck my hips into his mouth.<p>

It wasn't very long before I came in his mouth, flushing and feeling as though I'd melted into a puddle of goo.

"You taste better than I could ever imagine." He murmured, pulling off to kiss the inside of my thigh. "All those little sounds you make, though." He laughed quietly. "I really need to get out of these pants."

"You'll have to do that yourself." I replied faintly. "I think you killed me."

James chuckled and slid off the bed to kick off his jeans.  
>I gasped slightly.<br>Not only was he commando, my boyfriend was hiding a monster in his pants.

He also looked really, really sexy completely naked.

"Christ, James. D'you like, wrap it around your leg or something?" I murmured as he straddled my hips.

His monster-sized arousal rested against my own, only slightly large dick.  
>That felt really good.<p>

"Shuttup. It's not _that _big." James grumbled, making a face.

I smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. "Yes, I am quite sure that you have a monster penis. I'm perfectly fine with it. In fact, I love it."

He nuzzled my cheekbones, blushing slightly under his tan.

"And, well…" I took a deep breath. "I'd really like it if you made love to me with your Godzilla dick."

I tried to keep a straight face, I really did.  
>It was just the indignant look he gave me that sent me into a fit of giggles.<p>

His face fell, and I sobered up.

"Oh, come on, baby. I really do love it." I wrapped my arms around his waist and cuddled into his shoulder, peeking up at him with wide eyes. "I do."

James sighed and kissed my forehead. "It's just…everyone I've had sex with has always made fun of me for it."

I frowned, not liking the way this conversation was headed.

"Well, aren't I the last and only one that will ever matter?" I asked, rocking my hips upward to remind him of what I wanted.

After gasping quietly, James smiled sunnily. "Yeah."

I nodded. "Now, get to fuckin' me. Ready set go."

He laughed and reached around in his bedside table for lube.  
>Returning, victorious, with a small bottle, he shifted so that my hips were in his lap.<p>

He splayed his hand across my tummy, shivering.

"I wish I'd waited for you." He said softly, his hazel eyes regretful.

"Hey. I love you. I have you now, all to myself. No more sharing James Diamond." I watched as he slicked up three fingers.

James hiked my left leg onto his shoulder. "All the same." He pressed a kiss to the inside of my knee. "I'd have liked to made love to you as a virgin."

I laced my fingers with his other, non-lubed ones. "It's fine, my love. You can't change the past, and there's no use dwelling on it."

He squeezed my hand and circled my entrance with one of his fingers. "This is going to feel strange." He warned.

"Go ahead."

I arched my back as his finger slid inside.  
>That <em>did <em>feel weird.  
>It burned a little when he started moving it in and out, but I got used to that.<br>James added another finger, and that stung quite a bit.  
>He waited until I was used to it, and then he curled his fingers.<p>

Jesus Christ.

A strangled moan was ripped from my chest when pleasure rippled through my body, making my toes curl.

"Oh, James, _yes._" I whined, barely feeling the third finger as I rocked my hips onto his hand.

Anything to get him to keep hitting that spot.

-James' POV-

The sight of Logan fucking himself on my fingers almost made me come, right there.  
>As much as I hated to stop him, I had to.<br>Or else the both of us would be spent before I even got inside of him.

I quickly withdrew my fingers, smiling when Logan moaned his protest.

"You would've fucked yourself blind, baby. Besides, if I don't get inside of you, I think I might die." I murmured, covering my cock with lube.

He bit his lip, blushing harder. "M'sorry." He breathed.

I chuckled breathlessly, lining myself up with his entrance. "Christ, don't apologize. That was the sexiest thing I've seen in my whole life. I'm gonna go in now, alright? This'll definitely hurt, but it'll pass."

Logan nodded quickly and lifted his hips eagerly. "Please, Jamie."

I pushed the tip past the first ring of muscle, and he wiggled impatiently.

"Just do it quick. I'll adjust faster if we do it that way."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Are you sure?"

"_Yes._" He whined.

I did as he said, and sheathed myself in one quick thrust.  
>Logan cried out in pain, and I kissed all over what I could reach, rubbing his abdomen, singing to him softly, whatever I could to let him know that it was okay.<p>

"Shh, baby. I love you. I love you so much. You need to relax. I know it hurts, _I know._ It'll be alright, I swear." I whispered against the back of his hand, watching him writhe.

It seemed like a million years before Logan opened his eyes and cupped my cheek in his palm.

"I'm good." He exhaled, lifting his hips.

A wave of ecstasy rolled over me.  
>I didn't wait any longer.<p>

I began to pull in and out, gasping and moaning at the way he tightened up around me.

"You feel so…ah, _Logan_." I rocked back and forth into that spot of his, watching as his jaw fell open.

I echoed Logan's moans, his nails digging into my back as I kept up that pace.  
>His legs wrapped around my waist, and I bit into his shoulder.<p>

"Harder, oh _please I need it harder, James!"_

I obliged, rolling my hips to slam myself into his prostate.  
>His screams escalated, and I just <em>knew <em>we were gonna get a noise complaint tomorrow.

Not that I cared, of course.  
>I wasn't exactly helping the situation.<p>

I captured Logan's mouth in a fierce kiss as I pounded into him, swallowing his moans and cries.

"Mm, ah…James! _Yes!" _He groaned into my lips. "I'm…I'm gonna.."

I nodded and slipped a hand between us to begin pumping his neglected shaft, not trusting myself to speak without screaming.  
>I was right on the edge, but Logan comes first.<br>He will always come first.  
>In everything.<p>

"Logan, baby, open your eyes and look at me. I want you to give over. I've got you."

He shuddered, prying his eyes open. "Oh, Christ, _James."_

The way he looked at me, I swear, I stared at him like I was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.  
>He clenched, viselike, around my member as he filled my fist with his cum.<p>

I gave a few more weak thrusts before spilling everything I had inside of him.

"James Diamond, I love you." He murmured faintly, slumping back into the pillows and smiling tiredly.

I kissed his swollen lips and sighed. "I love you too, Logiebear. Hang on; I'll go get something to wash us off with."

I staggered off to the bathroom to dampen a washcloth.  
>Wiping my stomach and thighs, I crawled back between Logan's legs and began rubbing gently at his thighs and abused entrance.<p>

"Mm, that feels nice."

I chuckled and scattered light kisses around his bellybutton. "Being a virgin previous to this encounter, I suppose that means no one's ever told you that you have a fucking beautiful orgasm face."

His dimples showed as he blushed shyly, arching his hips upward helpfully when I slid his boxers on him.  
>I pulled him into my chest and wrapped the blanket around us.<p>

"G'night, Logan." I whispered.

His answer was a soft snore.

A/N: MOLEST ME WITH REVIEWS


End file.
